The Road to Recovery
by AveMacDon
Summary: When Sirius, Tonks and Remus discover that Remus' little sister is in a bad relationship, what will they do to keep her safe? Established Tonks/Remus, possible Sirius/OC. I promise the story is way better than the summary.


Part 1 

All was quiet in 12 Grimmauld Place. Remus and Tonks were upstairs doing Merlin knows what, while Sirius sat in the silent kitchen, drinking firewhiskey in the hopes that it would rid his mind of what his best friend and cousin could be doing in his house. It was too gross to even think about. Oh! and Kreacher was somewhere in the house hiding Black family heirlooms that he knew Sirius would throw out.

A loud thumping rang out throughout the house, then another, then another and another. Sirius groaned, _where they seriously going at it while he was still conscious. _

"I know someone's in there!" yelled a very agitated yet very familiar voice from outside the house.

Sirius extracted himself from his chair and hurried to the door. He knew that tone too well to ignore it.

He yanked the door open. Standing on the other side of the threshold stood a face he hadn't seen in almost 17 years, yet he saw traces of it everyday in the face of his best friend.

"Where is he?" she demanded, ignoring formalities_. She never was one for social rules. _

"Who?" Sirius asked with mock innocence, knowing fully well who she was looking for.

"You now exactly who Sirius. Now, if you aren't going to tell me, I will go find him myself."

"Look, Reina-"

"Sirius, get out of my way."

She pushed past Sirius and bounded up the stairs. "Remus!" she yelled once she was in the first floor corridor.

The door in front of her, and now Sirius who had ran after her, opened. There stood Remus John Lupin, his brown shaggy hair, which was smattered with gray, was tousled and his eyes tired. Beside him stood a short girl, with a beautiful hearth shaped face and bubblegum pink hair.

"Hmmm…" Remus grunted, while Tonks wound her arm around his waist.

"Remus, give it back," Reina growled.

"No," he replied, now fully conscious.

"Remus, I will say it one more time. Give. It. Back."

"I will, once you leave him."

"I'm a big girl Remus, I can make my own decisions."

"I've known that since you were sorted into Slytherin."

"Don't bring my house into this. Slytherin housed some of my best friends, Remus. You may not like that, but we both know they were good people," she said, taking a step closer to Remus.

"Oh? Like Danny? 'Cause Danny is such a great person?" Remus said quietly, yet menacingly while taking a step closer to his sister.

"He's better than some of your friends."

"My friends are kind, great people."

"Yeah, because Wormtail was such a great guy," she retorted sarcastically.

Silence rained while Remus fumed. _How dare she bring up Peter? He was a traitor but he was the only bad apple, which sadly lead to the demise of Lily, James and Sirius being thrown into Azkaban. How dare she mention his name! She lost friends to him too! Lily and James were her friends! _Tonks had never seen Remus this angry and hostile.

"Give it back," Reina said quietly, her voice pleading. " Please?"

"What did Remus take from you?" asked Sirius.

"Well, he-" she began to say, yet she was cut off my Remus.

"I took her wand and her money, so that she couldn't pay her rent and would have to move out of her flat she shares with her poor excuse for a boyfriend."

"Remus, I need the money. If I don't pay my half, Danny will be angry and you don't understand what he's like when he's angry." Tears started to fill her eyes, which were mirrored in those of her brother.

"Which is why I need to get you out of there," he said, hardly audible.

"I can't leave Remus. He'll get angry, then he'll turn scary and violent and I can't get hurt anymore Remus, I can't…"

Remus pulled her into his arms while the other two processed the information they had just been given.

"He abuses you! Where does he live? I'm going to go kill the slimy little git!" Sirius yelled angrily. _How dare he hurt Reina, his Reina. He and Remus were supposed to protect her. How could anyone hurt her, when she was so beautiful, so kind, so caring, so fragile? _

"Danny? As in Danny the Auror?" Remus just nodded faintly in reply to Tonks' question. "He always seemed so kind and loving…"

"That's because he was taking out all his anger on Reina. And by Merlin, the guy is an Auror, he's supposed to protect us from the bad, not hurt the good."

"You're staying here tonight. I'll go get your stuff tomorrow while Danny is at work," Remus said matter-of-factly.

* * *

><p>The night wore on, everyone in number 12 Grimmauld Place lying in bed, yet sleep had not taken any of them hostage yet. Their thought were fraught with worry on the topic of Reina Lupin's safety. Soon, Reina couldn't stand being alone with her own thought any longer and rose from her bed. She set off to find the person who could comfort her the most, the person who had comforted her so much while she had been a child and teenager. The person who held her while she cried over cut knees and cheating first boyfriends.<p>

* * *

><p>A quiet knock sounded in Sirius Black's room. Running ah hand through his hair, he got out of his bed.<p>

On the other side of his now open door stood Reina, her brown hair, the same shade as her brother's, was tangled and her piercing green eyes sad.

"Sirius," she said quietly, " would it be alright if I stayed in here tonight?"

He simply grabbed her hand and pulled her into his room.

And so begins the story of the road to recovery for Reina and Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and Sirius Black.


End file.
